What will tomorrow bring
by Sugar.Puffle
Summary: An accident puts Charlie in hospital, will her injuries force her to expose her long kept secrets? What will it do to her relationship with Angelo? Who will she meet along the way? xx please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**So it was suggested by a particular reader of mine that I should start a new fic…seeing as everyone was enjoying my other (say cheese) and how many of the other fics aren't being updates quite as regularly as they once were…**

**Please show support people…and let me know if I should continue…**

**X**

**Sugar.**

Angelo sat down on the side of hospital bed, and looked down upon Charlie's face with questioning eyes.

_What are we doing here?_

"Charlie how do you expect me…us to work when you won't open up?...When you won't talk to me about things….I…" He focused on the flowers that were now in a vase beside her. Charlie gulped.

_Don't leave me….Don't do this…_

Her head was still aching from trying to process the accident. She winced in pain. Angelo touched her face longingly. "Charlie I don't think I can continue turning a blind eye the whole time…..I love you…I want to be with you….but I don't see you wanting the same thing…." Charlie reached for his hand. "I just need time…..there's so much I have to deal with…" Angelo shook his head. "Charlie we all make mistakes….but we have to move on…you taught me that….What ever happened in the past…you can tell me…"

_But I can't…..I can't…._

They regained eye contact. "Angelo I'm just not ready yet…." Angelo let out a tired sigh.

_You're just too complicated Charlie…._

"I care about you…but" "But you just don't love me…" Angelo finished. "Don't put words in my mouth!" She cried out. The pain at her hip was increasing. A doctor came in to give her another does of medicine. "I have to go Charlie…I'm sorry."

_Please don't leave…I need you…_

"Angelo…please……You're coming back…aren't you?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll call you…" He said lovingly.

_Why does this have to be so hard?_

Ross glared at him as he passed for the doorway. "How are you feeling now?" He moved towards his daughter, who let a tear escape and run down her cheek. "Has he upset you?"

_I still don't like him….but it's her choice…_

His face was full of concern. Times had definitely changed, there was once a time he would have leaped up and given a guy a good piece of his mind for upsetting her. "Really I'm fine…" She noted his lack of acceptance for her answer. "You'll be pleased to know I don't think Angelo and I are seeing each other anymore…" She sniffled, and wiped her nose. He relaxed his shoulders, breathing out softly. "Well you know how I feel about him…but I was prepared to be happy for you…." He smiled, reassuring her. "Thanks dad."

_Still….he looks worried….what is it?_

"I thought you weren't arriving back for a few more days yet…" Ross tightened his lips. "Charlie….as soon as Morag and I…heard about the accident we came straight here…" Charlie looked surprised. "Morag…she's here too?" He nodded. "Don't worry…I'll explain the 'Angelo' issue with her….right now you just need to relax."

_Oh thank god….she's not the easiest person to talk to….especially when it involves dating a cop that killed her niece's husband…maybe things happen for a reason some how… _

"What?" Charlie saw the look of fear in his eyes. "What is it?" Ross rubbed his eyes and forehead, in hope to straighten out his thoughts. Time was now against him and he found it harder approach more emotional issues. "Charlie….I don't know how long we have before……..before things change…so much so that I can't stop myself from doing things…or…or saying things…."

_I don't understand…_

"Charlie I think it's time we stopped trying to bury the secrets we have…" He felt her hand within his own. She tensed up, she started shaking her head. "Dad…there's no need….don't think like that…" Ross held onto her more firmly. "Charlie you're just as frightened as I am….we both know what it'll mean if we don't…we'll both be waiting for me to slip up somewhere…." "Please…don't ask me to do this…" Her voice was all emotional, being unable to calm herself down. "Charlie it's best for everyone…I don't want to worry that I'll be leaving this unresolved…"

_You're my dad…you not suppose to be talking like that…_

"I've tried making this easier for you by staying away Charlie…but I can't do that anymore…I love you and Ruby…I want to be close to you two again…"

_I__ can't deal with all this now…too much has happened…too much will change…_

"Please…." She whimpered. "Charlie…this won't go away…we have to deal with it sometime….I love you…that's why…" She nodded, understandingly. She moved as close as she could to him, without her side hurting, and snuggled into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the head.

*

The doctors appeared at the doorway, wheeling I guy into the room. "What the hell are you doing? There's nothing wrong with me!" He shouted loudly. Both the doctors ignored his yelling, and positioned him on the other side of the room, drawing the curtain a little.

Ross frowned. "You shouldn't have to be in the same room as him." "It's ok dad." Charlie looked over and saw who was yelling. He had a fair amount of bruising and a busted lip.

"Oh come on…your not serious? I have to be stuck in a room with her!" He pointed. Both the doctors eyed each other. "For your own health and safety we are doing a full examination…to make sure you haven't broken anything…or that you have any other bruising. This is a small hospital your lucky we don't have to waiting out in the corridors." One doctor tried hard to explain. He smirked at her.

A dark haired girl walked in, and saw Brett in a huff.

_Oh dear….I know what to expect…_

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled.

_Like always…so appreciative!_

"I came to make sure you're alright….Are you in pain?" She stood beside him, closest to the wall. "I'm fine…I'm keep telling those god damn doctors but they won't listen!" He yelled again in anger. "Brett…their only trying to help…You're lucky you weren't seriously hurt…"

_Ah Jo…give it a rest…I've had all the cops telling me that for the last hour!_

"And now I've been shoved in here with her!" He exclaimed. Joey gave a quick glance over at the woman in the other bed. Charlie diverted her gaze once she saw her look in her direction. Joey let her eyes drift upon her tanned legs, exposed from under the sheets. And then up further to her face, her long brown, wavy hair and gentle eyes. She looked upset by what she could see. She brought her thoughts back to Brett. "Be thankful you're alright." She tried to encourage him. "God you're sounding just like mum!" He folded his arms.

_God you are SO FRUSTRATING BRETT!_

Ross looked over at the other pair. "Typical trashy family…no hope!" He rolled his eyes. Charlie secretly caught another glance over at them. She watched the girl aimlessly try and support the guy in the bed.

"I've already told you…it's her fault I crashed the car! If she had been looking where she was going…I wouldn't have had my car towed…I wouldn't have been hassled by the cops…and I wouldn't be here!" Joey sighed. "Brett, try and be reasonable…" Brett fumed. "Who's side are you on?" Ross leaped up and intervened. "I'm going to ask you nicely….please keep your voices down. This has been stressful enough for everyone the last thing we all need is shouting." His old cop tat-tics shone out loud and clear. Charlie watched with desperation, the last thing she wanted was for her dad to make a scene.

Just at that moment, while everyone was well pissed off, another younger girl walked in. She noticed everyone watch her as she entered. "Will I come back later?" She asked worriedly. "No….it's ok." Charlie smiled. She eyed her dad, as if to say 'not now'. Ross glared at the other two, and left the room knowing Charlie didn't want him smothering her.

The girl walked over to Charlie, all smiles.

_I really don't know what I would have done if…_

"I'm so glad you're alright Charlie….." Charlie's attention was somewhere else though, she watched as the dark haired girl parted from the other patient and turn to leave.

_God…why the hell are you staring?_

"Charlie?" The young girl asked. Charlie drew her eyes back to her and smiled lovingly.

_Are there always going to be moments like this? I'm not ready to do what dad's asking of me….all I can ask is…what will tomorrow bring?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Purplemonkeyys – teeheehee! Ya damn hassling reader to be asking MORE from me… *tut tut* :P *winksback***

**Miss Toastie - *grinsback* whatcha lookin at?**

**PMCC – what sadness in your words to hear of the break up!**

**Filibuster44 – doing what I can….sorry who will come and read?? :o you lost me… *goes red***

**Here you go lads….review **

**X**

**Sugar.**

Charlie struggled to get comfy in bed, considering it was a hospital bed and the doctors had left it in an up right position. The pillows supporting her back were now slipping to the sides, leaving her very uncomfortable.

_Stop acting so helpless…You're the Senior Constable…who's suppose to be able to deal with any situation you find yourself in!_

She made a face, in pain, as she leant forward, to prop up the pillows behind her. "Charlie! The doctors specifically told you not to move around like that." Ruby came running to her side to help her. Charlie whimpered.

_Oh stop being so pathetic! _

"What would you do if you didn't have me?" Ruby had that sparkle in her eye. Charlie couldn't help but let her mind wonder a bit too far.

_Yeah….what if…._

Charlie laughed nervously.

_Not now…………….not ever?_

"Here…I brought you some things I thought you could use while you're here….dad said their keeping you in while they examine the extent of the damage that was done to your hip…" She bent over and picked up the bag she had with her. "Deodorant..shampoo…pj's….hair brush.." Ruby looked back up at her, smiling. "I hope that's alright.." Charlie reached for her hand. "It's more then alright."

_Don't get emotional again…_

"Dad said the guy over there…is em the guy that knocked you down…" She whispered. Charlie nodded. Ruby frowned. "He shouldn't be in here with you….it's complete out of order!" She hissed. Charlie sighed. "Ruby…." She shook her head.

_God Charlie…you really could have been hurt...and….and there's so many things I've been wanting to talk to you about…there's just never been the right time…_

"Charlie can I ask you something?" Charlie grew worried with the way she shuffled herself in her seat on the bed. "Sure…" She watched the concentration on her face. "It's just that…..there's probably a good explanation I'm just getting…..Charlie….before when we were waiting outside to see you….the doctor was explaining your injuries….and well…." She struggled to put her words right. "They were saying that there was a chance that your injuries would be problematic because you have such a small pelvis…" Charlie's heart started beating faster. "But they also mention that….it could have been the reason for a complicated………………………child birth….before…" Ruby stared down at Charlie, baring a hole into her eyes. "Dad then ah….said you had some kind of endometrial…." "Ruby…" Charlie was panicking, she suddenly felt very hot with all the sheets on top of her. "Did..you Charlie? Did you have a baby?" Ruby asked worriedly.

_I can't lie to her…but I'm not ready to deal with this…please Ruby!_

Ruby's voice had been rather high pitched, which terrified Charlie that she was going jump and run.

_Why is she squeezing my hand like that?....Charlie what have you done?_

"Did you?" Ruby said again, a little louder. "Ruby..please!" Charlie burst out in silent tears. They rapidly fell down her cheeks. Ruby pulled her hand away from hers. "Ruby…"

_How….could she keep this from me?_

"How…could you? Charlie…this whole time? Somewhere I have a niece or nephew……you got rid of it didn't you?" Ruby stood up, and backed away from the bed. "Ru….Ruby…..please come back!" Charlie was losing her words. "Everything I thought I knew about you Charlie…..everything…." Ruby revealed her anger and sadness in her parting from Charlie. Charlie grabbed the sheets around her and pulled them up towards her face.

_If she's reacting like this…how am I ever going to be able to tell her the truth?_

*

Charlie had dried her eyes over and over again, but fresh tears kept flowing. She held the sheets up at her face to hide the mess she was in. She heard someone's footsteps. Someone else was now in the room.

_Where is he?_

Joey placed the chocolates for Brett down beside his bedside, and clean clothes for him on the floor.

_I only have a while before I head back out for work…_

None of the nurses were currently doing the rounds, so she couldn't ask where her brother was. She turned and saw the same woman from yesterday.

_She looks like she's sleeping…I can't wake her up…_

Joey sighed, out loud. "He's having X-rays done…" Charlie spoke quietly. Joey faced the woman again, and walked over to her slowly. "Do you eh…have any idea how long ago they took him?" Charlie lifted her face a little from the sheets. "No…sorry." She croaked. Joey noticed her red eyes. "Are you….in pain? I can ask one of the doctors to…" Charlie smiled appreciatively. "It's ok."

_You don't look ok…_

"Are you sure?" Joey asked calmly. Charlie nodded a little.

_Why is she looking at me like that? Probably thinking how ridiculous I look…_

"I'm….I'm sorry if my brother…has been bothering you…" Charlie looked up at her and saw her chocolate brown eyes, they were deeper then she had expected. "He's your brother?" She dragged her eyes away from her again. "Yeah…unfortunately….it's just I feel responsible for the accident…I knew he had been drinking…but I let him drive off to see his mates…and…." "You can't blame yourself for your brother's actions!" Charlie reassured her. Joey moved closer. "I realise that your injuries aren't going to heal straight away…and I know that you're going to be expecting compensation of some sort from us…but we financially can't…" Joey let worry slip out in her tone.

_Why does she think that?_

"I have no intention of asking for anything…." Joey was sure she hadn't heard her right.

_Oh come on she's playing with me here!...There's no way she's really going to let this slide…_

"Really!" She tried persuading her so she would stop worrying. Joey looked at her uneasy. "Are you sure you're not in pain or anything?" Charlie breathed out heavily. "I'm fine…." "It's just you look really upset…"

_I don't need this from a total stranger!_

"I'm fine.." She said in a stronger tone.

_Ok…..I guess I'll leave you alone then…_

Joey smiled and turned round towards the door. She knew she had out stayed her welcome with the woman. "I hope you get better soon." She said politely, before leaving. As soon as she had left, Charlie sank back down in her bed. She couldn't understand why she had her defences up at the girl, she wasn't threatening in any way, yet Charlie felt uncomfortable with the way she was looking at her, and the way she spoke to her.

_The meds are just giving you false impressions…your being silly__…she was simply being polite and considerate!_

Suddenly she heard her dad's voice out side. It was louder then she was used to hearing. "Why were you in there?...You're brother..boyfriend…or who ever he is..isn't in there! You have no reason to be in there causing trouble."

_What is he doing? Why is he yelling?_

"Dad?" Charlie called him from inside her room. She grabbed the sheets around her stomach as she breathed in deeply. Painful tingles were sent flying around her hip. "I don't want you or your family any where near my daughter….do you hear me?" A trembling 'yes' came from the girl outside. Ross was distracted by his daughter's cry from inside.

_Leave her alone…..she didn't do anything…_


End file.
